


Animaniax

by BillEffingCipher



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, M/M, Multi, Overdose, Protective Siblings, Random & Short, Randomness, Sibling Incest, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: A collection of random Animaniacs plots or one-shots I come up with.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner/Wakko Warner, Dot Warner/Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Ep. 1: Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very random conversation I had while at work the other day so I just put it in for this! :3

The Warner brothers were on the couch having one of their many queer conversations while zoning out to the cartoons on TV. 

“Did you know that Red Bull has actual bull sperm in it?” Wakko said so nonchalantly. 

Yakko blinked before turning his head to look at the boy. “...What?...” His response was so delayed but so was Wakko’s.

The middle sibling was playing one of the Candy Crush Sagas on his tablet, completely oblivious to the cartoon Yakko was invested in. 

“Yeah, there’s bull sperm in it! That’s why I switched over to Monster.” 

“But...” Yakko’s eyes drifted to the side to stare at nothing in particular while he racked his brain around what he was told. “But I’ve drank Red Bull before...” He mumbled as he looked back at him. 

Wakko finally looked up from his game as he completed another level. “Then you’ve drank bull sperm.” He said with a grin. 

The oldest teen slowly chuckled. “Could you imagine it was some sick joke on someone and it did so well they made it a product?”

“Yeah!” He said with a nod as they both laughed about it. Soon, Wakko’s attention was brought down to the tablet. “Hey, Dot?” He started as he slid off the couch. “Can I use the charger? I’m on 2%.”

Yakko followed his brother, wanting to stay within the conversation. 

“Sure,” Dot unplugged her own tablet so Wakko could plug in his.

The oldest was trying his hardest to come up with some joke to make. “2%...” He couldn’t recall if he spoke that thought aloud. “It’s like milk~” That was the best he had in the moment. He almost expected a look of confusion or a condescending one like he usually received from Dot. Amazingly, Wakko gave his brother a grin of genuine amusement. Yakko matched his grin, his tail swaying slightly. That was one thing he loved about his brother. No matter how stupid of a joke he attempted, Wakko always made him feel like he was funny. Dot wasn’t as easily pleased. 

“What’s the 98%?” Wakko challenged playfully. Yakko hummed in thought as he repeated the question he was presented with. “Cow sperm?” He asked, winning a laugh out of his brother. 

Dot stared at them with distaste. “What are you idiots talking about?”

“What’s the 2% in 2% milk?” Wakko asked. 

“That’s the fat percentage.”

“There’s FAT in milk?!”

“Yes,” she responded, almost surprised he didn’t realize that. Just almost. “That’s why there’s different kinds.”

“Oh yeah!” Yakko interjected. “Like, uh, ski- sl- uhh... Sklim- Slim? Skim? Sim... uh... milk.” The teen got tongue tied into a knot. He blushed with embarrassment as he ended his complete train wreck of a sentence. 

Luckily, neither of his siblings gave him any pushback on it. Wakko simply stared at him until Dot continued. “Yeah, exactly.” She said, understanding what her brother was trying to say, after all. “And whole milk is all the fat.” 

Wakko finally looked at his brother with a smirk. “You said sklim...” he chuckled. Yakko also laughed.

“Listen, I was trying to say slim and skim at the same time. I couldn’t remember which it’s called! I don’t ever buy that shit!”

“2% all the way!”

“Ugh, I don’t see how either of you can drink milk. It’s disgusting!”

The brothers glanced at each other for a moment before returning their eyes to Dot. “I love milk...” Wakko mumbled. 

“Yeah, I like milk!”

Dot rolled her eyes. “We’re not even supposed to drink it! We are the only ones that drink it into adulthood.”

“But...” Yakko delivered another glance to his brother that he didn’t return until after he looked away. “We don’t even drink our own milk into adulthood...”

“Exactly! That makes it even worse! We drink another animal’s mother’s milk! It’s sick!”

The Warner brothers shared another look with an accompanying grin, quickly followed by a devilish chuckle. They knew exactly what the other was thinking and unfortunately so did their sister.

Dot groaned with another eye roll. “I can’t stand you two.”

“Whoever looked at a cow’s things and thought I want milk from that?” Wakko asked his brother with a laugh. 

“Someone probably saw a baby animal do it then decided they want to try it.” Yakko snickered. 

“I guarantee you it was probably a man.” Dot muttered bitterly with crossed arms. 

The brothers continued to giggle to themselves as they kept fooling around with each other. “Did you know that AIDS happened because someone had sex with a gorilla?” Wakko continued on his little fun-fact tangent.

Yakko chuckled. He didn’t bother to consider checking behind him for correctness. It was more fun to take the lunacy as it came. “Poor Harambe.” He said.

It took only seconds for Wakko to bust out in laughter that made Yakko grin in pride. “You just made my whole day!” The boy said in between fits of laughter. 

“I’m about to separate you two.” Dot mumbled.


	2. Ep. 2: Just One More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Trigger Warning: overdose & suicidal ideation ] This was originally to be my first chapter / "episode" but the previous Milk chapter happened so spontaneously that I just had to post that one first. I'm glad it's had a good reception so far! :3

The Warner siblings filed into the shared bathroom one after another. Yakko led the pack, turning on the light upon entering and resuming his usual place by the left side of the closest sink. Wakko followed behind, taking his place beside his brother. He had a small step-stool to allow him better reach to the sink. Dot tailed behind closely after. She had the second sink all to herself in their Jack-n-Jill bathroom. As the youngest and the shortest, she had a two-step ladder to help her reach.

Once they finished brushing their teeth in unison, Dot filled a glass from her sink to prepare for the remainder of their nightly ritual. Yakko opened the medicine cabinet that tried to camouflage itself on the wall adjacent to the larger mirror. The medicine cabinet was a mirror as well. Although, rarely utilized as one. A lot of times, the younger siblings forgot it opened until they watched the oldest show the contents inside.

It held your basic bathroom cabinet necessities: bandages, Tylenol, some of those chewables for nausea that somehow work. But it also hid three orange tinted bottles.

Yakko pulled out the first one and read the label to himself. BIPOLAR. The label screamed in black all caps. There were some smaller text as well like side effects and how many to take in a single dosage. The oldest sibling twisted off the cap and tapped a single pill out into his palm. He gazed at it for a slight moment before passing it down to Wakko to continue you to pass it to Dot.

The youngest cradled the pill in her palm as she got the glass ready in her other hand. In a quick swoop, she pressed her palm to her open mouth and followed the action by drinking a suitable gulp to wash it down. Her brothers watched. Dot smiled when she finished, passing the glass to Wakko. It was his turn now.

Eyes returned to Yakko as he traded one bottle of pills for another. He silently read this label: ADHD. Again he popped the childproof cap off and tapped a single pill in his hand. He stared at this one longer.

Sick thoughts creeped into his head. Different thoughts than his usual sick fantasies. He glanced over at his brother who got distracted by a fly buzzing around; Wakko's expression oblivious to what his brother was thinking. Yakko resumed his gaze with himself in the mirror, holding eye contact while he tapped out a second pill. He couldn't bring himself to do more. Not yet at least.

Sometimes Yakko wished he could overdose his brother. Then maybe Dot would finally get taken away from him and be placed in a better home. It was of no ill will towards Wakko. They were simply the sicker ones. Dot was the cute one; although not quite innocent. She would turn out okay. Perhaps Yakko wouldn't even show to the legal hearing, having overdosed himself the night before, forcing the trial no other option but to take Dot.

Two pills wouldn't be enough for an overdose but it was a stepping stone.

He finally handed both pills to his brother.

Wakko raised an eyebrow. "Two? But I only take one!"

"It's two now," his brother responded dully.

Wakko pouted but didn't object further. He trusted his brother. He plucked one pill and placed it towards the back of his tongue and swallowed with the help of the water. He couldn't do it as fast as Dot. It always took him a moment, a mental count down, to swallow the gross pill. He made a disgusted face as he tasted the powdery remnants.

"Just one more," Yakko advised in a tired yet sweet tone.

Wakko repeated the process a second time. Only this time, his worst fear happened. He attempted to swallow but the pill stuck to his tongue. The boy immediately stopped the process, the water now surrounding and dissolving the pill, creating a hell for his taste buds. Before he could try to spit out, Yakko tilted the boy's chin up.

"Swallow." He ordered.

Wakko looked at his brother before squeezing his eyes shut as he forced a hard swallow. It went down. Wakko didn't believe it would but it did. Yakko released him and the boy violently shook away another nasty aftertaste. He then collected himself and passed the glass.

Yakko swapped the bottle, now for his. The label read: DEPRESSION.

He tapped out a single pill then glanced at his siblings who smiled at him. Their eyes were full of love and trust. They adored him. Yakko couldn't comprehend or notice that his siblings were the happiest because they were with him. Anyone else and they'd be miserable. Wakko would probably willingly allow his brother to actively feed him pills if it meant he got to be with him till death. And there was no way Dot would ever accept being taken by anyone. She would sooner share in the agonizing death of overwhelming her body on drugs with Yakko until they both gave out on the bedroom floor.

Yakko met eyes with his reflection again. 'Just one more.' He thought. He continued to tap out pills until the bottle emptied at three. The teen looked at this with a sigh of disappointment. He would need to pick up more at the pharmacy tomorrow. It seemed like everything ran out at different times and he was constantly going to the store. Everything was so expensive. Everything was so stressful.

Maybe the pills running out was a blessing in disguise. He needed to pick up more milk at the store anyways.

He popped the pills in his mouth like a handful of M&Ms, dousing it with the remaining water. He set the empty glass in the counter for another night tomorrow.

Yakko turned, avoiding the gaze of his siblings. He felt a low rush of shame for his suicidal thoughts. He waited by the door for the others to file out. Wakko hopped off the stool, followed by Dot who likewise jumped. Yakko waited for them to leave before flicking off the light in tow.


	3. Ep. 3: Girls Chase Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Trigger Warning: referencing under age }
> 
> This is another little dumb thing I came up with late at night! Sorry in advance if any of these chapters get too weird. I typically just put these types of books on Wattpad - but I got deleted off of there. I enjoy writing dumb things sometimes so I decided to bring it over here XD

Yakko was in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes. He occasionally tuned in to what his siblings were saying while they played in the other room. A certain word caught his attention, making him drop the plate he was washing back into the sink. Soapy water splashed in concern. “Boyfriend?” He repeated in a whisper. 

He rushed to the living room where Wakko and Dot were playing cards. “Did someone say boyfriend?” He asked without giving enough time for anyone to answer before he presented his next question. “You have a boyfriend?” This question was specifically directed to Wakko. His older brother almost had an excited smile on his face as he pressed against him. 

“Nope,” Wakko shook his head and pointed across the coffee table to Dot. Yakko’s smile crashed as he followed his direction. 

“ You have a boyfriend?” This time there was a different tone. It wasn’t as playful and excited as it was a moment ago. Now it was more serious, with a very slight twinge of something else. He wasn’t able to label this particular emotion. 

Dot scoffed and tossed her cards on the table before placing her hands on her hips. “And what’s so hard to believe about that?” She asked, taking his tone as if she wasn’t capable of obtaining a boyfriend. 

“I’m just curious~” He quickly said, trying to get the conversation back on track. A little bit of worry slipped in his voice but he hoped his siblings didn’t notice. “You have one?”

“I  will have one! ..Once I get him to ask me out tomorrow!” Dot corrected. 

Yakko’s eye twitched but he quickly forced himself into easing in a toothy grin. “Why, what do you need one of those for? You’ve got two perfectly good boyfriends right here!” He pulled Wakko close and the younger boy gave her a thumbs up. 

Dot looked unimpressed, at best. “I’m calling the cops.” She deadpanned with all seriousness. 

Yakko immediately dropped his brother. The oldest teen’s eyes widened a bit as he had a flash back of last summer; getting taken away and staying in a holding cell for weeks before anyone got him out. He vehemently shook his head to knock out the flash back. “Wait!-“

Dot was already on her way to the phone but Yakko beat her too it, leaning over the phone protectively. “Before you do,” He didn’t want to get sent back. He didn’t want to see Pablo again. His eyes shifted around as he desperately thought of something. Then he did.

“You’re not old enough to have a boyfriend!” He declared as he straightened his posture. 

Dot cocked her hips to the side as she crossed her arms. “Oh? And how old do I have to be to get one?”

“Thirty,” Yakko replied indefinitely, eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his fingertips together. His eyes then shot open and darted to an upper corner. “Six...” He added quickly. “...hundred...” He gave an unconfident grin to her. 

Dot huffed as her eyes stared him down. “But Wakko could bring home a boyfriend and you’d be fine with it?”

“Wakko’s special, sweetie,” He tread in a gentle whisper. Then he shrugged. “I’d be happy if brought home a toaster.”

“But I can’t?” She asked to confirm. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you brought home a toaster! In fact...” He brought a finger to his lip in thought. “We could really use a new one actually. Do you mind picking one up today?” 

“UGH!” Dot was infuriated as she started to storm out the water tower. She needed to be away from him before she wrung his neck. “I can’t believe this!” She shouted just before slamming the door behind her. Yakko glanced over to meet eyes with his brother who simply shrugged it off. The older teen sighed, needing to go after her. 

“Hey, wait!”

Dot didn’t wait. 

“Oh, come on, Dot. Don’t be like that.” Yakko said as he leaned over the railings of the tower to watch his sister already making her descent. He followed her down and caught up with her despite her efforts to create distance between them. Curse him and his long legs, she execrated thoughts to herself about him.

“You’re only 14 for Heaven’s sake,” Yakko said with a gentle smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder to make her turn around. 

“You won’t let me date because I’m 14...?” 

“Correct!”

“But you get to date 14 year olds?” She purposely spoke loudly. Just as she said that, a couple police officers were walking by. They immediately stopped and narrowed their eyes at Yakko. 

Yakko’s eyes had widened then he chuckled nervously to play it off. “Heh... She’s just kidding...~” He waited for them to walk away before he glared at his sister. “That’s not funny!” He hissed. “Christ, you’re really gonna get me taken away!” 

“It’d be good riddance!” She said as she turned her head to the side and up with attitude. 

“Ah, last summer couldn’t have been that great with me gone! You wouldn’t want me gone forever!”

Dot hummed as she remembered those weeks when it was just her and Wakko. They had a great time. “Wakko and I survived perfectly fine without you.”

Yakko sighed heavily and crouched down so he could be eye-level with her. “What do you wanna grow up so fast for?”

“I’m not looking to grow up,” she muttered. “I just want sex.” 

Yakko definitely wasn’t expecting that in the slightest. It tossed him off guard but he swiftly recovered. “Valid- but no. You’re too young.”

“And how old were you when you lost your-“

The oldest teen palmed his hand into her face. “Ehhh, that’s not important!” He stood back up and smiled at her. “H..How about I buy you a toy?”

“I’m listening...” Dot mumbled, arms still crossed. She did finally loosen up a smile at him. “Mall?”

“Mall!” 


	4. Ep. 4: Puppy

The Warners were strolling down the sidewalk, Wakko in lead. He wanted to show them a new pizza place that had opened up. “You guys are gonna love this place!” 

“The food is good?” Dot asked, figuring that had to be the reason he wanted to show them so bad. 

“Nah, it’s mediocre, really.” He then cut a glance back at his brother. “But they have a really hot waitress~”

“I’m in!” Yakko said with a grin. 

Dot rolled her eyes. “Ugh, and why would I care about this place?”

“They have a hot waiter too!”

“Oh, I’m in!”

The siblings paused their journey when they heard someone gasp loudly and excitedly. Wakko looked over to see a little girl hurry across the street to meet them. The protector inside of Yakko instinctively seemed to check for oncoming traffic since the girl neglected to. Luckily, there wasn’t any so he could relax. 

“Aww, perrito!” The tiny girl said as she ran up to them. She was clinging to a stuffed dalmatian toy. She looked up at the oldest Warner with bright eyes. The other siblings all looked at her with endearment. 

“How cute!~” Dot sung.

Yakko blinked at her and titled his head, not understanding what she had called him. “Ehh, I am most certainly not a burrito,” 

Dot face palmed with a loud smack. “No, she said ‘perrito’,” she explained the word slowly, rolling her r’s a bit.

The oldest teen still didn’t seem to understand. “That’s what I said: burrito.”

Wakko chuckled softly then turned to the girl. “El no habla Español~”

The girl smiled and nodded. 

“What’d you say about me?” Yakko quickly asked defensively. 

“You don’t speak Spanish.”

“I know, but what’d you say about me??”

Dot groaned, pushing his brother along. “Let’s get a move on,  burrito,” 

“But I wanna know what’s being said!” Yakko whined, refusing to be budged. He leaned his weight back on his sister as she tried shoving him. “I need subtitles!”

“The little girl called you a puppy~” Wakko explained with a smile, his tail wagging a bit. “That’s all.”

The oldest still wasn’t happy with that answer. “But I’m not a puppy! I’m Yakko. How do you say Yakko in Spanish?”

“Estúpido.” His brother said dully. 

He believed him wholeheartedly, not having any reason to not trust him. “Yeah! Tell her that.”

Dot laughed and shook her head. “I’m pretty sure she’s already figured that out.”

The little girl’s eyes landed on Yakko’s swinging tail. She smiled and reached for it. “Gato perrito...”

Yakko glanced down at the child and quickly snatched his tail up before she could grab it. 

“Nine!”

Dot rolled her eyes. “It’s nein, and that’s German.” 

“That’s what I said!”

“No, I know you. And you don’t know a lick of German. I know exactly what you said and it was incorrect!” 

“Didn’t realize I was in school today,” The older teen said bitterly, placing his hands on his hips as he glared at his sister. Dot glared back just as hard. 

With his tail abandoned, the little girl wrapped her hand around it. Wakko had been watching the girl but felt no need to stop her even though the oldest sibling didn’t want to be touched. 

Yakko flinched a bit when he felt his tail being grabbed. “Hey!” He pulled it up, lifting the girl off her feet a few inches before she let go. She giggled, happily reaching for him again. 

“No!” 

“She just wants to pet you~” Wakko said with a gentle smile. 

“I don’t wanna be petted!”

“Stop being dramatic, Yakko...” Dot mumbled. 

“I’m NeVeR dramatic!!”

The girl managed to grab his tail again and then started petting lightly. She cooed at how soft he was. Yakko wasn’t thrilled but he allowed it with a big huff. 

“See, was that so bad?” Dot asked teasingly. She giggled when she won a glare from him. That’s what she was aiming for. 

Yakko sighed and watched the girl. He swatted his tail occasionally when her hand lifted off of it. It wasn’t long before she clung to it again.“She called me a different burrito,” he mumbled with a bit of concern and confusion. 

Wakko smiled at him. “She said you’re also like a kitty~ You’re a puppy cat!”

“I am not,” he grumbled, swatting his plush tail in the girl’s face to make her laugh. 

They all looked up when they heard someone call out a name. Someone was calling for the little girl. She quickly hugged Yakko before peeling away to run back to her family. “Adios, cachorro!” Yakko’s tail slouched as he watched her run off. “I’m not a churro... She’s leaving?...” He asked, looking to Wakko. The boy nodded. 

“Yep!” Dot confirmed. She then smirked at her brother’s disappointment, crossing her arms. “Thought you’d be happy?”

“I am!” Yakko quickly said, not feeling happy in the slightest. He missed the kid. 

Wakko grabbed the teen’s hand to tug him along. “We’ll get your mind off of it.” 

“Yeah, perrito, let’s get a move on here!” She clapped before grabbing Yakko’s free hand. 

“How did you two learn Spanish so good?” 

“Remember back when Rosetta Stone was big?” Dot asked. “I did that.” 

“Dora the Explorer!” Wakko said excitedly for himself. 

“Oh, I always zoned out during that show when she started saying stuff I couldn’t understand,” The oldest chuckled. 

“Can’t you speak Japanese, though?” Dot asked him. “How’d you learn that?”

“Watching a lot of hentai~”

Wakko giggled. 

“Ugh,” the girl rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t have asked...” 


	5. Ep. 5: Weather

“And now we have Wakko with the weather.” Yakko transitioned to their next segment.“Wakko, give us the once over.” 

“Yeah man,” The boy started with a smile. He took his extended pointer in hand as he took a step to the side as to not be blocking everything. He smacked over the displayed map. “For your 7 day forecast, it’s hot, hot, hot,” Each word was punctuated by the smack of his pointer. “...hot, HOT, followed by a hot weekend,” He now clasped his hands behind his back. “In Toopeekaa,” Wakko stretched out each syllable in a slow daze, flexing onto his toes. 

“How about where we live?” Dot asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Good question! Let me check the weather.” The boy pulled up his phone to check his weather app. 

“Wakko, you  _ are _ the weather,” Yakko stated. 

“Oh, yeah,” Wakko chuckled. Now he had a soft fit of the giggles that he struggled to get over, covering his face with a hand. “Can we restart this?” He asked in a giggle. 

“We can’t restart. We’re  _ LIVE _ on the air, Wakko.” 

“Ohh,” he said in a shaky chuckle. The boy then leaned over himself, cutting himself out of shot briefly. He hitched in a deep breath to try to gather himself. He exhaled slowly as he straightened back up. “I’m sober, I swear,” he muttered under his breath, glancing back at the map. 

“I’m not,” Yakko deadpanned before taking another sip of his ‘coffee’.

Wakko smacked the forecast map with his pointer yet again, raring to get back to the weather when he suddenly lost his train of thought. He stood there awkwardly, a familiar deer-in-headlights look appeared on his face as he experienced stage fright. The boy’s eyes searched around, trading eye contact with the camera for a moment before looking over to his siblings. “Where are we again?”

“Well, there you have it, folks,” Yakko cut off since they were out of time. 

“That was Wakko with your 7 day forecast; In... Topeka...” Dot shook her head as she straightened the stack of papers with a couple taps on the table. “I’ll take whatever he’s having,” she said to her anchormate. 

“I’ll take two,” Yakko said with a smirk.

“I got you!” Wakko called off screen. 

** ~Extra~ **

“Right, then.” Wakko cleared his throat before pulling down the map for a different location’s weather. “Meanwhile, over in Fargo,” he started before getting on a whole new topic. “Whew, wouldn’t wanna be there. Ya get shot.”

Just the way Wakko said it made it all the more funny. It was so sudden and nonchalant. The other siblings couldn’t help but to fight to stifle laughter. 

“Maybe we should have hired someone else to be in charge of the weather...” Dot mumbled. 


	6. Staring Contest

The Warner brothers were staring each other down on the playroom floor. Yakko’s eyes had a hard stare while his brother’s were soft. A quiet tick from a clock was the only sound. 

“What are you two doing?” Dot broke the silence as she walked over. 

“Establishing dominance!” Yakko responded, not taking his eyes off his brother. 

Wakko blinked and he smiled apologetically, leaning back to rest on his knees. “That’s what we’re doing? Oh, Yakko, I don’t wanna challenge you for dominance.” His tail swept the floor submissively. 

“I do!!” Dot said, shoving the middle sibling aside. “Show me what you got, stud~” She glared with a smile. 

Yakko happily returned the glare, his deep oceanic eyes that of a nighttime storm. His eyes would occasionally change colors, causing different answers depending on who was asked to name the hue they saw. At times, his eyes turned a charcoal grey, matching the sky of a forming tropical storm over the waves. If you were really lucky, and if the sun shone at the perfect angle, you could see his eyes turn an emerald green. That was a rare sight. 

Dot always envied her brother’s colored eyes. She wish she her eyes were melted crystals to change shade like a mood ring. Instead, she had static caramel eyes. They were hard and unwavering like the clay cliffside overlooking the temperamental ocean. 

“Think you can handle it, short stack?” Yakko smirked. 

“Oh, bite me!”

Yakko gladly took her up on the offer, delivering a sharp nip to her nose. The girl winced and recoiled back slightly. “Ow! Why you little.. I’ll show you a real bite!” She said as she pounced on him. 

Wakko smiled as he watched them. He was curled up on the floor, resting his chin on his crossed arms while his tail folded beside him with a gentle tap. Wakko’s eyes were a special combination. They brought harmony to the two mighty forces around him; earth and sea. His right eye matched the calm waves of the day while his left eye shone brightly on the clay rocks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a little redesign for them that I've done since I like drawing colored eyes. :3 Yakko's are blue (and occasionally change colors), Dot's are brown, and Wakko's right eye is blue while his left is brown.


End file.
